AlteStartseite
Willkommen im kalethanischen Wiki Willkommen im Wiki Kalehta´s Aufstellung der IV Armee Gesetze Kaletha Zeitleiste LARP Neue Startseite (Hier wird die neue Struktur der Kaletha Wikiseite entstehen) FAQ 1. Was ist Kaletha? Kaletha bezeichnet gleichzeitig 2 Dinge, einerseits die Stadt Kaletha und andererseits das Land Kaletha, deren Hauptstadt Kaletha (Oppidum) ist. 2. Wie kann ich mir Kaletha vorstellen? Kaletha wurde inspiriert von den Mittelalterlichen Stadtrepubliken Oberitaliens und der römischen Antike. So als ob sich die römische Antike Welt ohne Völkerwanderung ins Mittelalter gerettet hätte. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geschichte_von_Florenz#Aufstieg_der_Republik http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Republik_Venedig http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Republik_Genua http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/R%C3%B6mische_Republik 3. Was macht einen echten Kalethaner aus? Kalethaner definieren sich kaum über Geographie, sie definieren sich vor allem über ihr Streben nach Ehre, was in Kaletha gleichzusetzen ist mit Geld 'Ehre ist was Gold schafft', und Einfluss. Dadurch sind Kalethaner ein sehr tolerantes Volk die jeden mögen solange er nur Geld hat. Außerdem verehren sie das geschriebene Wort, deswegen kann ein höherer Anteil der Bevölkerung als üblich Lesen, Schreiben und Rechnen. Diese Verehrung des geschriebenen Wortes gipfelt in DEN VERTRÄGEN die die Kalethanische Gesellschaft in ihrem Inneren zusammenhalten. 4.Was sind DIE VERTRÄGE? Nun sind damit erst mal Grundsätzlich alle Verträge gemeint, d.h. unterschreibt ein Kalethaner erst einmal einen Vertrag so ist es ihm bei seiner Ehre unmöglich diesen wieder zu brechen und so wird sich ein Kalethaner immer BUCHSTABENGENAU an einen unterschriebenen Vertrag halten, etwaige Vertragspartner sollten also beachten das sich Kalethaner nur dann an die Absicht hinter einem Vertrag halten wenn es ihnen in den Kram passt aber sie werden sich immer an das halten was darin steht. Mit DEN VERTRÄGEN ist gleichzeitig aber noch etwas anderes gemeint, Kalethaner sind grundsätzlich in einer sehr freien fast Anarchischen Gesellschaftsordnung organisiert, da solche Dinge in einem Kuhkaff mit 20 Seelen am Arsch der Welt eigentlich ganz gut funktioniert, jedoch äußerst selten in Millionenstädten mit großem Einzugsgebiet hat sich ein System individueller Abhängigkeiten zwischen Einzelpersonen entwickelt die normalerweise in Verträgen zwischen den beiden Vertragspartnern kodifiziert werden, üblicherweise existieren solche Verträge zwischen sehr Reichen und Einflussreichen Personen und weniger Reichen und einflussreichen Personen, wobei die eine Seite Schutz, Unterstützung und ähnliches bietet und die weniger Reiche dafür Waren oder Dienstleistungen anbietet. Und so entsteht eine sehr dynamische immer im Fluss befindliche Gesellschaft in der man sich iwie durchschlägt aber niemals etwas wirklich sicher ist. Das Kalethanische Bürgerrecht ist dabei sozusagen das Einstiegsticket um bei diesem Ewigen auf und ab überhaupt mal ins auf zu kommen. 5. Die Regierung Seit ca 350 Jahren ist Kaletha nun eine Republik nachdem der alte und korrupte Adel aus dem Land gejagt wurde, nur um von einer Schicht reicher und korrupter Handelsbarone abgelöst zu werden. Was ist der Unterschied höre ich euch fragen? Nun jeder Tellerwäscher kann mit Glück und harter Arbeit ein reicher und korrupter Handelsbaron werden, zugegeben mit viiiiiel Glück, aber diese Illusion von Gleichheit und Partizipation reicht den meisten um zumindest die Allgemeine Form der Regierung nicht in Frage zu stellen. Die tatsächliche Regierung besteht aus den 10 reichsten Männern und Frauen die gemeinsam das Land regieren und verzweifelt darum kämpfen den Moloch der Kaletha (Oppidum) geworden ist irgendwie vor dem Kollaps zu bewahren. 6.Das Militär Das Militär ist eine überraschend straff organisierte, schlagkräftige Truppe die Kaletha (Oppidum) das Reich Kaletha eingebracht hat, und leicht an das römische Militär angelehnt ist in seiner Organisationsform und Kampftaktiken, so verlassen sie sich hauptsächlich auf schwere Infanterie in flexiblen Formationen mit großen Schilden. Eine Wehrpflicht gibt es nicht aber zur Belohnung für 20 Jahre treue Dienste winkt das Kalethanische Bürgerrecht. Um trotzdem die notwendige Mannstärke zu erreichen sind die reichen die Praktiken zu Rekrutierung von Fremdenlegionsartigem wir stellen keine unnötigen fragen sie müssen nur einen Namen sagen und die Sprache verstehen, bis zu dubioseren Kneipenrekrutierungen an deren Ende alle Gäste einer Kneipe sich am nächsten Morgen nebeneinander auf einem Kasernenhof wiederfinden. Sie schützen die Grenzen und erobern umliegende Territorien sollte der Rat der 10 beschließen das es profitabler wäre das Land zu besitzen als mit den Leuten denen es eigentlich gehörte zu handeln. 6.1. Die Expeditionsheere (Wir) Sie werden vom Rat der 10 ausgesandt um viele Meilen von Kaletha entfernt, fremde Regionen zu entdecken, unbekannte Länder und neue Zivilisationen, die Expeditionsheere dringen dabei in Kontinente ein die nie ein Kalethaner zuvor gesehen hat. All das tun sie um Neue Handelsbeziehungen zu knüpfen um die Bedürfnisse der ständig wachsenden Megastadt Kaletha (Oppidum) befriedigen zu können. Aufgrund der Natur dieses Auftrags sind die Expeditionsheere in ihrer Natur nicht vollständig Militärisch, sie sind stattdessen sowohl zivil als auch militärisch und werden meist du einen reichen und korrupten Handelsbaron finanziert der die vertraglich von ihm abhängenden Personen mit den vertraglich zugesicherten Gütern von außerhalb versorgen muss, weil Kaletha die Stadt schon lange nicht mehr alleine versorgen kann. Dadurch sind die eigentlichen Anführer der Expeditionsheere meist von diesem Handelsbaron ausgesandte Diplomaten die in ihrem Auftrag die notwendigen Güter beschaffen sollen, diese werden von dem Militärischen Teil der Expedition auf der Reise beschützt und gleichzeitig sorgen diese auch für die notwendige Verhandlungsmasse mit der Diplomat und sein ziviler Stab dann die Waren einhandeln. 7. Die Moral Zuerst kommt das Fressen und dann die Moral wie ein berühmter Literat zu sagen pflegte, das bedeutet für Kaletha das wir auf dem Spektrum zwischen den Heiligen Lichtpaladinen und den dunklen Chaoskultisten genau in der Mitte liegen um für möglichst viele die Möglichkeit des Handels offen zu lassen. 8.Magie Der Magie stehen Kalethaner sehr Indifferent gegenüber sie werden sich ihrer bedienen wenn sie sich einen Vorteil davon versprechen und ansonsten lassen sie die Magier in Ruhe und die Magier lassen sie in Ruhe. Es gibt dabei keine Vorurteile gegenüber irgendeiner Schule der Magie denn man weiß nie wann man mal was gebrauchen könnte. (siehe: Magie) 9. Wehrtal Gibt es. Ist im Süden von Kaletha (Oppidum), aber noch in Kaletha. Anscheinend durch eine Art Union ins Reich inkorporiert worden, nachdem Kaletha die Wehrtaler Kriege gewann. Dort ist es kalt und bergig. Die Bewohner sind barbarisch. Es gibt da noch irgendwo Gold- und/oder Silberminen. (siehe: Wehrtal) 10. Gerichtswesen Die Justiz in Kaletha ist korrupt ohne Maß wer das meiste Geld in den Ring wirft und am rücksichtslosesten Zeugen einschüchtert/ermordet/besticht gewinnt den Prozess. Kalethanische Gerichte kennen nur eine Art der Strafe die Geldstrafe, ist der Verurteilte nicht in der Lage sie komplett zu begleichen, muss er seine Strafe im Dienst der Gesellschaft ableisten (ergo Lohnsklaverei). In Militärprozessen ist der oberste Offizier der Richter, er bestimmt einen Ankläger und der Beklagte darf einen Verteidiger benennen. Jeder der 4 Posten in diesem Gerichtsprozess muss von einer anderen Person bekleidet werden. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.